


Utsukushiku

by EmeliaK



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and a good few friends besides, and there's some princess-carrying, just an out of the ordinary day in the life, there's a couple glances at a decently bad accidental injury and there's some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeliaK/pseuds/EmeliaK
Summary: Whoops.Also, Lisa's stronger than she looks.





	Utsukushiku

**Author's Note:**

> (T for not really being G. One bad cut, some blood. Moca would totally show it off to all the kids, though.)

When was the last time anyone heard Moca swear? If a Moca accidentally cuts herself in the storeroom and no-one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?

Someone's around to hear it, though. Lisa's around to hear it. Lisa, in fact, gets to hear the whole extended director's cut of Moca hissing, then groaning in three directions at once, and then this time the hissing sounds like she's emitting jagged radio static and careening towards the eventuality she yells "shit!".

But she doesn't.

But after three seconds she totally does. Moca's made weird sounds aplenty before - Lisa would dare to call it one of her natural talents, and sometimes she could swear Moca's actually talking to her in Japanese - but swearing is bottom-line out of character in the Mocationary. (As Moca christened it. You say it kind of like location, but with an M and ending like fairy. "Maybe that's too complicated. Mocapaedia?")

Lisa peeks in round the door. "Did--", she says, which was going to be followed up by "--you just say a _swear word_?", but seeing Moca actually bleeding really not unseriously from her pick-hand index finger, which has what she reckons on the spot is a fairly deep gash, her mind cancels that in favour of:

"--holy _shit_ , I've seen people lose that much blood on _television_ , girl. Uh, jeez, where's a... shit, you're gonna need to go to the hospital for this... can you run?"

Moca hasn't actually said a word yet after screaming out her strangled profanities, and she's still rocking back and forth, clutching hard on the rest of her fingers and hissing incredibly sharply through her teeth, inhaling and exhaling. She definitely registers Lisa being there, because she looks her way when she bursts in, but her face apart from her clenched teeth is just a whiteout on all emotional information.

"Earth to Moca! Status report on your legs, please! Shit, Moca, come on, hold your hand above heart-level. C'mere," she says, walking around to the little wheeled reaching-stock-on-the-top-shelves stool Moca's sat on and grabbing at her arms to move them vertical-ways. Oh, man, it's beginning to run down her arms. Why is she _resisting_? Okay, snap out of it! She bumps her chin down on top of Moca's head.

"-sssssss _ghaugh!_  Aaaggghhhh, I messed up, Lisaaaaaa. I messed uuuup baaaaddd ooooooowwwww."

"Stand! Okay, Moca, stay with me. Arms up, there you go. Hold 'em there above where your heart is. I don't think you can get away with bandaging that and leaving it, alright? Hospital. It's twenty minutes on foot."

"Ooooooooowwwwwww."

"Moca, work with me! Your finger is, like, very maybe on the line here! Hospital! I'll grab some sterile whatever and then we're going, okay?"

"You're so responsiblllllle... urgh, fffffff--"

"Oh, jeez, fine. One minute!" She careens out of the storeroom while Moca lets out a rare, pain-fuelled guttural growl (it's a marvel to hear, but not quite the moment to appreciate it). "Manager! First aid required! And then I need to take her to the hospital, please! Sorry!"

Clearly the manager was already listening to the entire thing, because they shunt open the staffroom door while she's shouting and instantly toss over the medkit. "Okay, thanks! Sorry! Moca, no, stay still! Okay, wait, come through the door! Come over here. Oh, jeez." At least she's holding her hands above her heart, still. "Crouch down. Gauze, gauze, gauze... where are you, gauze..."

"You're a mother."

"Not the time, Moca! You can do this on the way there!"

"Big girl mommy."

Gauze flowing out of her hand, Lisa flings it around Moca's finger, wildly but trying to make sure it keeps the finger in exact normal shape, tightening and binding several times around. "Knock it off, and hold that shut. Tape? Medical tape...? Shit, okay, nothing like that in this kit." Wait, Moca stole the medical tape once when the counter was out of normal tape so they could play the dumb game where they tried to guess what the paper on their heads said, and then she probably took it home and forgot about it instead of putting it back, so whoops to that one. One quick frantic glance back at the finger and a pink tinge is already beginning to seep through along the bottom edge of the wrapping. No more time to waste.

"Ggrrrrrgghhh. I'm staying sane by snarking here, Lisa."

"You can maternally punch-bag me once we're running! Ugh, okay, no, you're not running like that. I'm carrying you!"

"For twenty minutes--?"

"Shut it! I love you!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Being princess-carried. Wiiild. But the cut still hurts like hell. Lisa's actually not that thin on her arms, so doing her thing as a bassist really must be toning her up. The cut still hurts like hell. She's never appreciated Lisa's arms in whole before, really. All that work on the bottom line's probably a good consistent routine in and of itself. Ugh, the cut still hurts like hell.

She also runs a mean pace. Couple of minutes so far and Lisa isn't letting up at all. In a way, it's good for her sitch, because (wow, the concept of a cold sunset seems kind of weird now that she thinks it) the cold sunset wind whipping against her is enough of a full-body sensation to let her mind at least some ways off her finger, which she's still gingerly holding the gauze to.

"You know, Lisa, this really gives you the chance to feel me up out in public, all like this. Ain't you a daring one, huuuh~."

She's running _properly_ , because her response comes between regulated breaths in and out. "You're bonier-" In. Out. "-than I thought." In. Out. "..."

"That's all? Bones ain't sexy..." Moca feels let down. A criminal lack of rapport in this trying time of hers.

Out. "Wrist above--!" In. Out. "Heart level!"

"Kind of hard like this. Tilt me back. I'm cramping..." Moca's being such a demanding little bitch by asking, but Lisa actually shifts her arms closer together to get Moca a little more untucked. Jeez.

"Thanks, mom." Lisa sucks in a bigger breath as a prelude to her sentence, so Moca catches her there before she probably gets mad at her. "I-- do actually appreciate this. Way appreciate it. Love ya... so much. Don't have enough in me to deserve this."

In. Out. "You're!" In. Out. "Embarrassing me!" In. Out. "Trying to run!" In. Out. "But love--!" In. Out. "Love you too!" In. Out.

Whew. Moca's feeling kind of a little woozy now. Maaybe it's the blood loss, though. Oh, hey, it's saturated her finger-wrapping in one spot, and that's a little gross... she shifts her grip apart so she's not touching it as directly. Also, wow, actually being princess-carried - wild, but definitely up-'n'-down too. They never think of that in the mangas. There is a best part, though, and that is she's tucked against Lisa's body, and that's enough to win out over the lack of suspension on this ride. Lisa, surprisingly soft and yet surprisingly firm. Also, surprisingly able to actually carry her own size of useless dumbass doesn't-watch-where-she-puts-down-the-box-cutter-and-swings-her-finger-straight-into-the-razor-edge idiot snarker girlfriend.

Okay. She's beginning to cry a little, maybe.

Lisa'd baby her otherwise (yeah, she _would_  be a mother, fine), but she's not in a good position here to physically respond to Moca's getting all self-struggly teary; the hospital's still ten minutes away if she keeps up this speed, and there's no way she's letting her arms let either of them down at this point! And she has to focus purely on her breaths, now, in. And - out. And -

The two rest on that moment for a couple of minutes, Moca blinking one or two tears free before sniffing and drying her eyes with her sleeve. Lisa empties her thoughts into the run, and ends up slowly starting to note how all the while, they've been getting looks from everyone they pass in the streets. Well, hey! All you people heading home, or out for the evening, hel-lo! This is the dynamic Roselia gyaru bass bomb running a silver-haired dork to the hospital cradled in her arms in what, yeah, probably totally looks like a very stupid and very funny scene that at least, like, five onlookers have managed to snap a picture of from behind, but, well, sucks to be them! Lisa's a girl blessed with a _mission_ , here. Oh, shit, is that one holding the croquette with the blue hair that Kanon girl? Oh, shit, this is the goddamn intersection where everyone's stores are.

"...Yamabuki Bakery? Stop me off there, Lisa... they stock healing items."

"Hell no!!" There's a determined and slightly demented grin on Lisa's face now as she charges through. She doesn't notice any obvious sign of that, uh, Saaya - the girl who looks kind of like her - behind Yamabuki's shelves on the right, switches her gaze the other way and catches the briefest eye contact with Tsugumi through Hazawa's window on the left, blazes past Kanon who jumps out of the way with a yelp even though she's fifteen yards not in the way, and hears a "woooah! Go, Imai!" behind the butcher's food counter from that kid in the carnival band who - Hagumi - puts the pip _and_ the squeak in pipsqueak.

Okay, farewell, intersection! Jesus fucking Christ, showing her face there for the next straight week is gonna be risky as hell.

With impeccable timing, Moca's phone starts vibrating. "Lisaaa, seriously, put me down. I can run the rest of the way on my own legs. I got good legs."

Lisa rounds the corner, out of sight of the kids back there.

In. And - out. "Really!?" And in. And - out. "I'm not that--" In. Aaaand - out. "--that tired!" In.

"I cried in your arms five minutes ago. I'm a baby, Lisa. I think you maybe suck at holding a baby while running."

Out. "I'll only put--" In, aaaaaand out. "--put you down if--" In, aaaaand... out. "--you're nice to me!"

"You're the world's best marathon baby-holder."

"Thanks!" Lisa turns one last corner onto a street lined with greenery and lampposts dim against the blazing sky, and she immediately collapses forwards ass-first onto the pavement with her feet flung over the side onto the road, and she _wheezes_ before having to stop in spite of her lungs because it physically hurts to need to breathe that hard, and Moca slides out free to the ground in the whole crash, gets up shakily and only recalibrates her internal equilibrium after some very confused amount of seconds.

"Less than ten minutes to the hospital from here, right?" Her finger is now throbbing hard from getting up. Goddamn circulatory system. What did blood ever do for her?

"Hhhhyyyeah..." Only made it halfway... _let's admit it, Lisa, adrenaline's not really the ultimate miracle-worker it's all hyped up to be..._

Moca lifts a cautious holding finger off the outer end of her gauze, which doesn't come loose, so she brings her whole hand away quickly to dive into her pocket for her phone... there - man, her hand was cold but that's colder. Passcode. Afterglow group chat. The gauze dares to start lifting off a little, so she nuzzles it against her face to keep it in place while she realises everyone in the chat (except Ran) is chain-reacting to Tsugu saying "Someone ran down the street carrying Moca!" Aw, goddamnit, trying to type with her left hand is awful. "No, I, did, not, get, kidnapped, just, go-- _going_ , to, the, hospital."

"Whooooo..." Through a tight-throated strain of a voice, Lisa finds it in her to pipe up. "Stop standing there texting and get a move on... c'mon, Moca."

"I understand, Mother Lisa."

"Don't say it in English. Get going. Wrist above your heart. Don't run too fast."

Moca breaks off in a light jog, heading towards the bridge to the city proper, where the hospital is just a short ways in. Lisa, from the patch of pavement she feels like she could lie down and die on, watches Moca shrink into the distance, attempting to raise her hand in the air in a salute backwards, and then hastily bringing it back down.

She'd better keep it above heart level.

...

Wow.

That was about the wildest ten minutes Lisa's perpetrated upon herself in a long while. Nothing like carrying your minorly bleeding-out girlfriend in a sustained sprint to, uh, nearly pull your arms apart. She's gonna be feeling all of this all over her body _so_ bad in the morning... better get up before somebody recognises her while she's slouched on the pavement.

It's magical how the human body just lets you stand up, like, all the time.

Lisa wanders over to a tree and leans against it so, so thankfully. Phew... Oh, message.

"...Ako, huh? 'You were carrying Aoba like a princess?' Shoot, I guess word spreads fast..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later, Moca's just hit the hospital waiting room when she gets a call with Ran's ringtone. "Heyaaa--"

"I just saw the chat. Are you okay? Did you get there yet?" There's hints of flustered panic in her voice.

"All good, all good. I'm here. Wanna catch me on the way out? You can console me for forking out on the doctor's bill."

"Where's Imai?"

"Uhh, dead. She made praiseworthy sacrifices to get me here. I am indebted to her memory..."

"So she didn't take you all the way?"

"I mean, c'mon, Ran, she's not _that_ strong..."

"..." She definitely heard a small sigh. Aww. "Whatever. I'll meet you outside, then."

"Cool. Waiting room looks pretty empty, so I'm not gonna be long."

"Got it."

Ran hangs up, and Moca moves to the counter. As she gets pointed down to the waiting seats to be called up, Lisa's brave escapade starts playing on top of her mind. A breathtaking mental documentary. A seven-times award winner. Really must've pushed her limits, seeing as they're both, like, the same height... although Lisa's hair makes her look bigger and more intimidating. Lion-ways. An alpha lion. "A rare sighting of nature's apex bassist on the run, with a prize catch in her arms... this is the Imaion in motion."

No, that one sucked hard, but she's totally still gonna use it.

Group chat's suddenly going off like fireworks. Looks like Ran's statement of intent got Tomoe and Himari tagging along, too. Oh, and, uh, Ako as well, apparently.

"Pick... up... Lisa... among... the... way."

Tomoe rogers that. This is coalescing into more of a party than just someone coming to check on her, but hey, the post-injury family restaurant rebound is good with any number of people at the table. Mm, yeah, the cut still hurts, but it's a level of pain she understands now. She is on terms with it. This is to be one... with oneself...

...Himari asks how the whole experience with Lisa carrying her was. Tsugu seconds the question. She can imagine Ran staring at her screen, silently thirding it.

"Hmm."

What's gonna do justice to Lisa? Sweet mother Lisa? Reliable, surprisingly deep and determined Lisa, ready to completely unnecessarily cradle more than her own body weight when they could've just walked there normally or caught a taxi or something, all for a cut on her girlfriend's finger?

"She... did it... beautifully."

Eh. That works.

_Man, this thing is probably gonna need stitches._

**Author's Note:**

> For the next two weeks, Moca learned how to three-finger her pick.
> 
> (hope you enjoyed it! / an episode of pico where everyone arm-wrestles would be neat)
> 
> For the next two weeks, Moca also bought a pair of dumbbells into work and just stared at them until Lisa finally lifted them in front of her.


End file.
